videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monkey Ball Novel (Refenrence Page)
Super Monkey Ball is a story that the game is based Other Languages its avalable in Svenska Chapters #Jungle Island #Moonhaven #Klooringtopia #Sandopolis #Arctus Sub Chapters #The Hospital (Between Chapters 4 and 5) Sequel The sequel is going to be an apocolyps type story and some characters will be killed off. to Vote click here Chapter 1 Aiai was just laying in bed when he is suddenly woken up by his alarm clock. Aiai scrambles out of bed realizing he is late for his date with Meemee. He hesitates for a second wondering whether he should have breakfast or not. He makes a split second decision and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl knocking over everything in the process. Aiai runs out the door forgetting he has an apple in his hand. After getting out the door. Aiai runs strait for Meemee's hut. Not looking where he is going he bumps into Gongon "Whats up" Says Gongon. Aiai replies "Late for a Date" Gongon laughs "That rhymes, good luck. I really mean that you will need it". Aiai continues running straight to Meemee's hut. When he arrives Meemee sees Aiai and takes a deep sigh of relief. "your late" She says "Whats your excuse this time". Aiai had a nervous look on his face. "Over slept" . Meemee looks at the apple in Aiai's hand. "Is that your breakfast?" She says. Aiai looks at the apple in his hand. He smiles and laughs. That brought the sunshine back to Meemee's world. Aiai and Meemee were sitting on a hill near the tree palace with baby. Baby was laughing. "dis is da bes day ever!!!!" Baby said. "Pardon?" Said Aiai. "I think he said this is the best day ever" said Meemee. "You really know how to redeem yourself, no wonder your so loved Aiai". Aiai smiled "words cannot describe how my heart is blooming right now" Says Aiai. Meemee Smiles. Aiai and Meemee are silent for a moment when suddenly the alarm bells at the tree palace ring. Gongon runs up to Aiai, Meemee and Baby. "Bad-Boon's Airship has been spotted" Gongon Says. "The King ordered us to be at the tree palace immediately". The four monkeys headed straight to the tree palace. When they got Inside the King, Yanyan, Doctor and Jam were waiting there for them. The looks at the four arriving monkeys "Take a seat" he says. as he brought out several seats for this meeting. "As you may know" the King said "Dr. Bad-Boon has been spotted in his Airship, He have monkeys out there to attempt to take the ship down". Aiai looks out the window Bad-Boons Airship was successfully hit. But then drops a bomb in the village. Aiai gasps. The King brings his attention over to Aiai. "What is it" The King says in a concerned voice. Aiai looks at the King "Bad-Boon planted a bomb in the lower village!" Aiai says fearfully "We must act now". The King nods and all monkeys but Jam get in a Super Monkey Ball and head to aid this battle. Jet wakes up to the sound of explosions. He hurries out of bed to check out what is going on. He opens his window and a missile his headed straight for his house. Jet hurries towards the nearest exit but then missile explodes at the window that he was just looking at made a huge shock-wave sends Jet through the opposite window. He thinks to him self "What a nice start to the day". He looks at his house which is burning down to the ground. Runs back in the burning house grabbing a pre-loaded pistol in case he needed it. He gets out of the house just in time before the whole thing explodes. Jet looks back at the house two Fire Naysayers come out of the house. They both throw a seemingly endless array of fireballs at Jet. Meanwhile the Super Monkey Ball team runs into the battle field seeing Naysayers wreck the place up and the Soldiers defending the village. Aiai heads for a cannon to shoot himself at Bad-Boon's Airship. Aiai goes straight though the Airship. The Airship tilts right and crashes on a cliff. an escape pod is sent out with Dr. Bad-Boon in it right before it blows up. "Bad-Boon got away" shouts Aiai "Let focus on finding the bomb before giving chase". Aiai shoots him out the same cannon again and opens Super Monkey Ball to act as wings. Aiai flies around the island scanning for a bomb. Yanyan gets Meemee to help evacuate Jungle Island Citizens. Suddenly every one hears a message saying bomb will blow up in one minute. While all the other monkeys evacuate Aiai is determined to find the bomb and deactivate it. Instead finds Jet being chase by two fire naysayers. Aiai decides to assist and got in the way of the fire naysayers. Jet head-shots the Naysayer to the left killing it instantly. Another Announcement saying 30 seconds until bomb detonates "We better get out of here" says Jet. Jet shots the other Naysayer in stomach and Aiai finishes it of by ramming it. "Quickly" Says Aiai "You wont survive the explosion without a Super Monkey Ball, It should be in the tree palace." Jet bolts for the tree palace. The bomb countdown starts saying "Ten, Nine, Eight...." Jet hurries in the tree palace but as he hears "Five, Four" he cans heading for the Super Monkey Ball and jumps into the pond below the tree palace and hopes it will work. While Aiai finds the bomb but by then the countdown had reached zero and the bomb detonated sending Aiai flying and Jet just surviving the Detonation. Chapter 2 The citizens of Jungle Island have gathered in the olden day city in the sky called Moonhaven. They are all at a press conference and one of the heads Foreman Rufus was sitting at the Table along with the King of Jungle Island and the King and Queens of Monkitropolis and Kongri-la. The citizens of Jungle Island are all chatting when suddenly that was brought to a halt when Rufus called attention. "We all know why we here" Rufus said "Jungle Island was devastated by the criminal mastermind Dr.Bad-Boon. Aiai and Jet were both killed in the explosion. Aiai died trying to save the Island and Jet died trying to rob the tree palace". Meemee was crying due to Aiai's death. "The council is doing their best" Rufus continued. "To supply every monkey was a comfortable bed and comfortable meals to help Jungle Island citizens get back on their feet. Moonhaven will make you feel at home while your home is being rebuilt. Now your King would like to have a few words." Rufus sits in his seat as The King of Jungle Island stands. "As we know" The King said "Our hero Aiai took his life trying to save the Island. When we go back to Jungle Island we shall give Aiai a proper funeral". The citizens clapped and cheered their king. When everyone left the Three kings and Rufus went into a control room. The king of Kongri-la looked at Rufus with a concerned look. "Rufus" he said "Right before the ceremony Jet was found alive. the troops arrested him on the spot and he has been taken to Acropolis Prison" "So" said Rufus "Jet is in Prison, I think they may of made the right decision but I still have the feeling Jet was innocent. I am lost of options of what to do with him." The king of Jungle Island looks at Rufus and says "Jet was never a criminal, I cannot see him attempting to rob the tree palace. Jet has brains, he wouldn't rob the tree palace ten seconds before the island would blow up." the King of Monkitropolis looked at the King of Jungle Island "You do have a point, but there is no possibility that he could survived nuclear detonation he must of had it all planned out" The king of Jungle Island suddenly interrupted his fellow King. "If he robbed the palace then tell me why all the jewels were left untouched, the safe was left perfectly sealed". The king of Monkitropolis interrupted the Jungle Island King. "He didn't succeed to get to the safe, no wonder it was left untouched, the safe is invincible not even nuclear detonation can destroy it why cant the whole village be made of that substance". "Enough!" Yells Rufus "The safe is made of Adamantium, a substance that is indestructible but extremely rare and hard to find. Lets consider our friend lucky enough to find a portion that large. If we really need to we will take this situation to court." The remains of the Super Monkey Ball team were in a first class dormitory all sitting together. Then Meemee broke the silence. "I will have a hard time getting over Aiai... But we still need to catch Bad-Boon. We need to spread out to the other Monkey Kingdoms. I will stay in Moonhaven, Baby you go to Zootopia the only other Kingdom that's already in the Kings' Alliance. All the others have just joined the Alliance, Gongon you go to Mythica, Yanyan you go to Sandopolis, Doctor you go to Arctus and. So by splitting up we will cover more ground. But my only concern is if the kingdom is not is the alliance we can't get their royal family to help us to find Bad-Boon, if we are to go searching a secretive stuff in a non-alliance kingdom, we would be arrested. Lets get something to eat.". Baby sticks his hand up. "Yes" says Meemee. "I herd dat der is a discow" Says Baby. Meemee stops to consider babies request. "I'm sorry baby were lacking time, you may probably be able to go but no one else in the room is available". Suddenly someone knocks the door, Doctor answers. It was the computer monkey Ale'wat he says "Any one want to go to the disco with me and who ever this guy is". the other monkey was half drunk. "Baby does" says Gongon. Meemee frowns. The music at the disco was so loud Meemee could hear it from the fire automation. She noticed it was the Jungle Island music from the original Super Monkey Ball game. As far as she knew, she didn't know was it was called. She was standing in front of the elevator that goes to the water automation just glimpsing at the night yonder and pondering on stressful thoughts that came to her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Aiai, then all of the sudden suicide popped in her mind. She steps closer to the edge and stares at the void below. "Hey" says a deep voice. Meemee steps away from the edge and looks at who said that, it was Rufus. He says "You okay Meemee?". Meemee fake smiles and replies "Yes, thanks for asking." "I know depression when I see it" Rufus says in a kind and calm voice. "and I can understand why you are think this way, we want to lose another VIP. Get some sleep and I will see you in the morning. Lets go back together." Meemee smiles. "Thanks for understanding" She says. The next day Meemee is in the fire Automation with a bunch of little 'un Moonhaven employees, she was determent to kept last nights incident behind her. All the other Super Monkey Ball team members were just leaving. The Employees were working working on Furnace Maintenance. A worker shouts out "Unidentified Airship in the distance". Meemee takes a close look at the airship. "Could that be?"she says "Dr.Bad-Boon. Moonhaven will not fall like jungle Island did." Rufus came up to Meemee and said. "Time to bring out our Artillery, most of our Monkeys signed up to do this." Rufus walks up to the edge and shouts "Alright monkeys get your weapons and take aim at the airship do not fire until I say so!". All the Monkeys retreat into the storage space under the elevator and came back out with bazookas. All of the Monkeys took aim at the Airship. The Air Ship shot a missile at the flying Automation, Blowing up the Automation's engine and sending it falling out of the sky and it explodes. "Fire!" Yells rufus. An array of missiles is sent at the Airship sending the Airship Falling out of the sky. The airship fires a last missile before exploding. The missile misses Moonhaven and falls downwards before disappearing in the clouds. All the little 'un start cheering their victory. Rufus comes up to Meemee "Dr.Bad-Boon is dead." he says. "I am not sure about that" Says Meemee "Bad-Boon isn't an idiot he would know if he attacked the chances of taking us by surprise would be slim. we could isolate Moonhaven and cut of connections from other kingdoms so Bad-Boon will not know where Moonhaven is every one has a place to hide and be safe. We never know he could still be alive or he could be dead. We shouldn't let our guard down". Chapter 3 Two days ago right after jungle island detontion. Aiai is still flying from the shock-wave the detonation caused and soon crash lands at a fountain in the Candy Theme Park- Klooringtopia. Aiai lays face down moaning, then the entire Fountain falls on Aiai while in his Super Monkey Ball. One of the staff members gets Aiai out of the rubble and takes him to the Founders office. Surprisingly it was huge and still candy themed instead of office themed. A Monkey who was in formal dress was sitting at the desk. "Hello Aiai" He says "Let me introduce myself, I am Kimkee the founder of this place. You came falling from the sky, why is that?." "A detonation from Jungle Island, surprised i am still alive". "Me too" says Kimkee. "You see we don't normally get Monkeys in Balls falling out of the sky, and if we do we assume that they are a gift from the heavens, so... we need to ask a few favors of you." "Which are..." Says Aiai. "Quite a few" says Kimkee. "About three, I will tell you them One at time, so... Some naysayers were spotted near the rides and nine Monkeys were killed,they have been gone for quite a while now but they still show up as in premises. Three more monkeys were reported missing. We desperately need them out of here". "Alright, you could of said Naysayers. Some dangerous creatures, I'll make sure that the Naysayers are gone." Aiai walks out of the room. Aiai is exploring the park admiring the candy-like rides. Suddenly he sees some thing spinning at him. It was a spinning Naysayer. Civilians start to panic and flee. This one didn't seem to stop spinning. Aiai thought to himself "That was quick to find it". Aiai then looks up and sees something comes and crashes on the Naysayer which creates a shock-wave, sending Aiai flying back and landing in a bumper car ride. Aiai rolls back to the Site and sees the object was an escape pod containing Dr.Bad-Boon as he is climbing out. "Hello Aiai" Bad-Boon says "Long time no see, right. Your attempts were no use as I still managed to blow up the island. You should join me Aiai you will come in handy." "Why would I says Aiai. "Because, you are no match this time, I have a robot army. Remember those thief robot of you I built, they are back but this time to kill. Now lets drop in on an old friend Kimkee." Aiai and Bad-Boon were in Kimkee's candy themed office and Kimkee was sitting at his desk. "Bad-Boon long time no see" Says Kimkee. "You have been busy again, this time you blew up Jungle Island. You seem to of done it this time." "We need to team up" Says Bad-Boon. "and if you don't death will be curtain for the both of you. I will leave you two to discuss, death is your option." Dr.Bad-Boon leaves the room. Kimkee frowns. "What shall we do" Kimkee says. Aiai pauses and thinks about what they should do. "Should we gain his trust" Aiai says. "For now that is all we can do." Kimkee sighs. "I'm afraid you are right, for now." "I will go speak to Bad-Boon and tell him that we will join him" says Aiai. Later Aiai is in one of the carriages of the Ferris wheel with Dr.Bad-Boon. "Why are we in a Ferris wheel" Aiai says. "Because" says Bad-Boon "Because we need to chat without Kimkee." Bad-Boon gets out from his vest a remote control that stops the Ferris wheel with him and Aiai at the top. "I knew you would never actually form alliance with me but you did fall for it. Now I have you right were I want you." "You rotten little" says Aiai Angrily. Dr.Bad-Boon opens the carriage door. "Its a long fall down, Aiai." Bad-Boon attempts to grab Aiai, Aiai pulls back and kicks Bad-Boon in the stomach. Bad-Boon sucks up the pain and punches Aiai in the face. Aiai falls down on the floor and Bad-Boon picks Aiai up and carries him on his shoulder. "Have a nice fall" Bad-Boon says and then he throughs Aiai out of the carriage. Aiai lands hard on the ground and then panic starts for by passing Monkeys as they crowd around Aiai. Chapter 4 One Day after the events of "Moonhaven". Yanyan has arrived at Sandopolis, an ancient like desert city. The citadel was fill with old sandstone buildings. Yanyan was in a Moonhaven Helicopter about to land it. Yanyan lands the helicopter right in front of the temple; as she gets out she is greeted by the Emperor of Sandopolis. Yanyan shakes his hand. "Greetings," says Yanyan, "Do you know why i'm here?" The Emperor shakes his head. "Got no clue," He says,"In fact can you tell me why your here." "I was sent here because Jungle Island was destroyed by nuclear detonation," Says Yanyan "It was presumed to be done by Dr.Bad-Boon, a criminal mastermind. Currently presumed to be on the run. What I want to know is what does Sandopolis know about his where-about." "No,"He says "I don't know any thing, my job is to run this place." "Alright," Says Yanyan "I will tell you all I know but first we should get to a place more private." The Emperor leads Yanyan into a giant modern looking room that was dim lit. "What is this place," asks Yanyan "I never knew Sandopolis had this ." The Emperor takes Yanyan into a Smaller room. "This is my office, first let me introduce myself," He says "I am Etan and I lied before, Rufus tells me about Bad-Boon, what he did to Aiai, Jungle Island. There is a small chance that that Aiai was briefly alive after the Detonation." "We can track down Bad-Boon if we all co-operate but Meemee's feeling are getting in the way, Rufus found her almost committing suicide," Yanyan says,"We kind of need Meemee for this case, back on topic, Bad-Boon then attempted to attack Moonhaven, Meemee lead them to success, destroying the Airship, if doctor Bad-Boon was in the Airship he would have been killed, knowing him, he's probably still alive." Etan gets out a document from one of his draws, then he opens the documents that seem to be pictures from security cameras in Klooringtopia, they were blurred and hard to see. "Look carefully at these carefully, they all have what is presumed to be Dr.Bad-Boon, in one of these there are two smaller figures, We can't identify them. I have ordered Klooringtopia to get better security cameras, I case any more activity happens. But in the mean time, I can manage by myself, thanks for your time Yanyan." "My Pleasure Etan" She says. Yanyan walks out. Mean while in a Dr.Bad-Boons headquarters, Dr.Bad-Boon was calling his client. The room was green, futuristic looking and dimly lit. Bad-Boon gets to his Clients line. "Bad-Boon," He says, "Any accomplishments?" "Yes" Bad-Boon says "I was in Klooringtopia a few days ago and I happened to run into Aiai tried to get him to join me, he's not an idiot. He was bound to betray me anyway. So I pushed him of the top of the Ferris wheel." "You sure he died" The Voice said "Not entirely," Bad-Boon says "I have no Idea where Aiai is at the Moment" Bad-Boon Says "FIND OUT!" says the voice. "DON'T YELL AT ME," Bad-Boon Replies "Surely two of the worlds greatest can get along you stubborn little... I'll call you back, and to your question earlier, no I have not seen a fast blue object." Bad-Boon hangs up. "ASSISTANT!," Bad-Boon yells and his Assistant has a jump scare. "Wheres my coffee, you are going to attack doctor in Arctus!" His assistant looks shocked. "What did you see a Spider!" Bad-Boon yells, "Go to Arctus, use the Mech." "Now what can I do?" Bad Boon thinks him self "Ah yes blow up that bomb I put in Sandopolis!" Back in Sandopolis Yanyan is about to get back her helicopter when I monkey taps her on the Shoulder. It was a little girl "Please help me, My father is sick and is not waking up" Kind-hearted Yanyan couldn't resist helping the little girl. "Aright show me where your father is." Says Yanyan. After two Minutes of the girl leading Yanyan the girl and Yanyan are in an empty room. The Girl crawls through a small hole. Yanyan hears a boom that knocks down the wall beside Yanyan. Yanyan goes up to the whats left of the wall and sees a giant sinkhole. "I should of known it was a trap" She mutters. The building she was in tilts towards and then plunges into the dark chasm. Yanyan is thrown violently across the room until it hits the bottom. Sub Chapter 1 Aiai finally opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital. He just stayed planted in his bed, doing nothing not moving until he picked up the news paper and gasped in horror. It said "Yanyan killed under 1000 toms of debris." Aiai gets out of the hospital Bed, then being told of by one of the staff members. "Aiai, you are not fit to move yet" "I feel fine," Says Aiai, "I got unfinished business to do." Aiai exits the Hospital. Rufus is in his Moonhaven office with Meemee. They just got in to Video chat with the rest of the Super Monkey Ball Team. (Minus Aiai and Jet) "Alright guys I hope you have heard that we have just lost Yanyan to a sinkhole," Says Rufus, all the Members on Video chat look horrified, "You must only do the job that you are required to do then come back Immediately, is that understood." Everyone nods. "Good" says Rufus. Chapter 5 Doctor is standing on a balcony in the Ice city of Arctus, After hearing what happened to Yanyan he didn't know if he could do his job any more, it was bad enough having amnesia, maybe he would just forget this and move on, but he can never forget what he wants to forget, with Aiai and Yanyan gone Doctor feared he may be next or another member of the team. All this stuff was making Doctor nervous surely he thought the other members would be feeling similar feeling or even mixed emotions. Then he realized he would be next if he didn't get his job done. Which was ask his assigned Kingdom what they knew about this situation. Doctor heads straight to the regal chambers in the middle of the city. When Doctor enters the palace he sees the Queen and a bunch of other Agents. "We've been expecting you Doctor," Says the Queen, "Some of our minors saw something suspicious, described it as "Pig-face". So it wasn't Doctor Bad-Boon." "That's his Assistant," Says Doctor, "which no-one happens to know his name, he never talks, no one Knows who he is, I only recently found out he had an assistant." "They found him lurking in the Ice caves," Says the Queen, "He doesn't seem to be good at hiding, but he is good at running, We need to dispatch you immediately, even though we know you are here for Dr.Bad-Boon's were-a-bouts." "Don't worry your highness," Says Doctor, "I will try and get the Assistant to tell me of Bad-Boons were-a-bouts." Doctor runs out the room feeling confident. After a while Doctor finally gets to the location of the cave entrance which is in the middle of the city. One slip looked like death, so Doctor made the Crazy decision to dive down the hole. "Why did I do that?" Doctor Thinks to Himself. Doctor slides down the seemingly endless steep downhill tunnel whilst dodging obstacles. Then there is a sudden turn and doctor thrown into a chasm and lands in freezing cold water. Doctor gets out of the freezing cold water as soon as possible. He didn't know water could get that cold, probably did but just didn't understand it. Doctor looks at the scenery around him. "I got to admit the scenery is stunning". He thinks to himself. The Cave was so Vast it looked like one distraction could get you lost. Whilst looking around a Wind Naysayer jumps out at and attempts to suck up doctor. Doctor then wonders were is his Super Monkey Ball. Doctor struggles to take cover as the Naysayer gets closer to Sucking up Doctor and having him Dismantled. Doctor then pressing an emergency button. "Who knew rufus would give us one of these". Doctor thinks. And He hears A Monkey Ball Plummet down the chasm he just fell down. The Monkey Ball lands on the Ice and pops open. Doctor gets in the Ball and rams the Naysayer knocking it over. Then doctor Rams into the Naysayers Huge mouth and internally dismantles the Naysayer. The Naysayer Explodes sending Doctor flying out of the Beast and landing smoothly a few meters away. Doctor zooms around the cave in the Monkey Ball at fast speeds trying to find the assistant. He knocks a some huge icecals, which down into lake below creating a huge splash. I fact the whole section collapses. Doctor hopes that it didn't affect the city above. Doctor was now trapped, no way of going back. He goes down the tunnel and spots the assistant, who is in a Giant Mech. The Assistant lays silent while aiming his guns at Doctor. "Well, this Sure is good," says Doctor, "And its a good thing I brought a Monkey Ball." "Aahhh," Stutters the Assistant Nervously, "Im.. in the mech... you little... aahhh...-" "Spit it out," Doctor interrupts, "Lets just cut to the chase." The Assistant lays silent for a few seconds, then shoots rapid fire at Doctor. Doctor in his Monkey Ball is thrown back a little bit, Doctor rams the mech with his Monkey Ball. Nothing happens, He rams it again, Still nothing happens. "I'm gonna have to do some thing other than ramming," Doctor thinks to himself, "I bet there a weak spot on the back, you know, how its like in movies. Or maybe I need more power." Doctor flies though the tunnels he just blocked of then for one last time rams the Assistant knocking him onto the wall. Then the tunnel comes down crushing and killing the assistant instantly. "Well, I didn't mean to do that" Doctor thinks to himself. More of the cave collapses revealing an exit. Doctor flies out of the Exit. Chapter 6 Baby is in his Super Monkey Ball standing outside of Zootopia he knocked twice, one was a minute ago, the other was two hours ago, but somehow he maintains patience. Surprisingly he just stands thinking some one will just come out for baby and let him in. Last time the whole team was here in Zootopia. and they found out some shocking thing about the place and about Fat Cat. Fat Cat had taken over the place, Baby had forgotten what they did, and how they rescued the Place. It was only a few months ago. Baby didn't even think to wonder that some thing might be up? Baby contacts Rufus through Radio. He picks up. "Baby, give me a Progress report." He says "Made no pwogwess," Says Baby, "Day wont let me in." "Baby, just barge in" Says Rufus. Baby stares at the gates for a few more seconds before using his super monkey ball to fly back a few feet and rams the wooden gates, first try they shake but do nothing, second attempt the left gate cracks a little but not enough to break it down, third attempt a hinge on the right door breaks off, fourth and final attempt baby backs a few extra feet and then rams bursts though the gates to be greeted with 20 missiles in his face, been in a super monkey ball which could survive nuclear detonation, baby was unaffected. Instead baby flew back out the gates and into the ocean. Pretty soon baby launches out of the water and crashes in the middle of his attackers. Baby realizes that they are fat cat minions. Obviously robots. Baby does a quick circle to knock down the robots. Now there are are only two remaining which get shot down by an unknown source. Category:Reference Pages Category:Poseidon133 Category:Super Monkey Ball Category:Sega